Inu to Renkinjutsushi
by Sailor Greeny
Summary: The FMA people find themselves in the Inuyasha world in Kagome’s time, but then fall down the well to the Feudal era. Will they find a way to get home or will they be stuck 418 yeas in the past?
1. We’re in the FUTURE?

Inu to Renkinjutsushi

By: Sailor Greeny and Her little sister Possessed Fangirl

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Inuyasha.

Summery: The FMA people find themselves in the Inuyasha world in Kagome's time, but then fall down the well to the Feudal era. Will they find a way to get home or will they be stuck 418 yeas in the past?

Sailor Greeny: This is the second fic we will write together.

Possessed Fangirl: My OC will be in this story. She's annoying. And stupid.

SG: I don't have an OC for this story. I have too many to count, but none for FMA or Inuyasha.

PF: She takes after me a little bit. Happy BIRTHDAY!

SG: Now I MUST say that in Japanese! Otanjyoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu!

PF: I said that, in english, to 350 people in one day.

SG: Singing Grammy Grammy Grammy Grammy Grammy Grammy is a stuff Dog.

PF: My oc's name is Sandra, she comes fully equipped with five foot invisible teddy bears... and stuff. She is a demon that survived inside of the..

SG: Terubi..

PF: a.k.a. the Tv. Now we begin.

#SOUND#

"Japanese"

"Animal talk"'

Thoughts'

(Author notes)

-Phone-

Chapter one: We're in the FUTURE?

Edward Elric: Master of hotnessssssssizzle. Where did that come from? Me. Oh...

CENTRAL MILITARY HEADQUARTERS 1916 SIX O'CLOCK IN ZE MORNING:

A big flash of light in the military facility awoke the whole city. "Whoa! Wa wazzat?" Ed sat up and looked around. He walked outside of his room and saw a well. "Al. When did this get here?" Al joined his brother and looked in. They were standing in the middle of the hall when First lieutenant Ross and Lieutenant colonel Hughes came to see what happened. When they saw what was there they just sat and stared.

"Is everybody all right?" Armstrong's voice came booming from down the hall. Ed flinched and turned around. Here came glittering dude of happiness. There was a rock the same color as the carpet. He tripped over it and fell onto the four. They were sent down the well, but thankfully Armstrong was so masculine that he didn't fit. He got stuck. Eventually Mustang the skirt obsessive flame alchemist came to help him out. (PF: Armstrong made a mistake. Plus his glitters fell off. T.T

SG: Haha, like Nelson from the Simpsons. MADE BY AN OREGONIAN! We ROCK! We live in the birthplace of the Simpsons!) The well disappeared in the same light taking Edward, Alphonse, Maria and Maes.

* * *

Kagome was getting ready to head out to the feudal era, by packing her hundred pound bag of doom. "Make sure to pack extra sacred sutras!" Her grandfather stuffed a handful into the bag.

"Umm, thanks grandpa but I gotta go soon." Kagome thought that she heard a series of acks' from the mini shrine so she wanted to go check it out. "Bye!" She walked outside and walked toward the shrine. She didn't actually think there would be any one there so she just focused on getting to see Inu-yasha. Kagome entered the shrine and saw an extra well by the original well. "Wha! What's that?" She ran up to the new well and peered inside.

"Excuse me? Could you get us out of here?" Al asked when he saw the teenage girl look over the edge.

When Kagome helped everyone out the well disappeared. "Who are... you, how did?-" A cry came from Kagome's house. "What now?" Kagome ran to her house. "Stay there!"

"Let's go Al." Ed signaled for his younger brother to come and they left.

"Sir, she told us to stay... lets go." Lt. Ross headed off after the Elric brothers. Maes looked around a bit and followed too. They stepped inside of the house and saw a box with antennae sticking out. There was a huge purple hole in it.

"Ow!" A girl that was about fifteen years of age and had brown hair, blue eyes, and was about the same height as Ed, rolled out of the box known by some as a television. She fell over as some other invisible forces fell on her as well. She wore a white shirt with a tiger head on it and camo jeans. "Papa bear. I didn't know you weighed so much. Hm?" She got up and faced the television Hey what's your problem, just because I'm better at certain things than you doesn't mean you have to- baby bear!" The girl ran towards Ed and the others and seemed to catch a small invisible object. "Who are you. I'm Sandra."

"Ummm. What just happened?" Ed asked staring at the new-newcomer.

"Take That!" Grandpa Higurashi threw some Sutras at Sandra and she just leaned over. She peeled the Sutras off and began yelling at the hole again. No matter how many sutras were thrown at Sandra or the tv they were sent right back at him. She tried to jump into the tv but it just spit her back out and closed up.

"Hey guys, looks like I'm with you now. Let's go." She made it sound like nothing at all had happened. "So who are you again?"

"I-I'm Lt. Maria Ross." Maria stepped back and smiled nervously.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stay where you were! Oh, never mind. Come on we have to find a way to get you back where you came from." Kagome sighed. "I'm Kagome."

Hughes rushed forward and was up in Kagome's face. "Hey, I'm Lieutenant colonel Hughes, They are Edward and Alphonse and this..." He reached into his pocket. "Is my darling daughter Elicia, isn't she just the cutest thing? Her voice is like an angels and she's a perfect dancer too she's flawless." Hughes paused to take a breath.

"Hey, Kagome who are they?" Inuyasha came inside and closely inspected the guests.

"Um, they came out of a well that suddenly appeared next to the bone eaters well. It left after I helped them out. Hey you have sparkles in your hair." she said pointing at Ed.

"What!" He reached up to feel the sparkles stuck to his hair. "Hey, these are Major Armstrong's sparkles. They must have fallen when he pushed us in that well accidentally."

"Who is Armstrong?" Kagome asked, "Sounds like that astronaut that went to the moon."

"The MOON?" The FMA people said, "Where ARE we?"

"Your at my family's shrine in Japan, why?"

"J-japan? where is that from Amestris?" Ed asked Hughes, Hughes shrugged. "Well. Um... is that a Chimera?" He stared at Inuyasha. He didn't think He could be but there wasn't much of another explanation either.

"Me? A chimera? No way, I'm a demon. What made you think I was a chimera?" Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "Can we go now?" He whined.

"So, you guys are with the military?" Kagome asked them remembering the Lieutenant and colonel.

"Yes, we are, well all but one of us. Al here isn't but the rest of us are. Ed's a state alchemist so he's a major." Hughes explained to Kagome.

"Hello. Kagome... can we leave?" Inuyasha waved his hand in-front of her face.

"Wait a minute will ya? I need to get a couple things straight!" Kagome snapped. "So why are you here any ways? And how did you get here, was that something you did on purpose and can do again to get back home?"

"Um, well we don't really know how we got here, or why. So we don't know how to get back either." Al told Kagome. "I was kind of hoping that you would have known what to do." He stopped for a minute. "wait, there was another well next to the one we came out of, maybe that will work."

"What? Hey I need to go somewhere too. Can I go with you guys I like those outfits. And so does Papa bear. Blue is his favorite color." Sandra grabbed the picture of Elicia and gave it back to Hughes. "She is adorable, no doubt about that. She's going to be an actress like me someday and star in the musical sound of moosic'. Is tragic tale of farm girl who wanted to move to city. (PF: Ranma 1/2. Hehe.)

"Finally, a person that knows more about my daughters future than I do." Hughes grabbed Sandra's hand and shook it. "Of course you can come!" Ross flinched a little.

"Are you really sure that, you want... HER... to come?" Ross stepped back. She was almost afraid of this person.

"Well duh! All people love me!" She said proudly. "I was the star actress in the broadway show Birds'" Sandra told everyone.

"What are you talking about? That play is called cats'." Kagome said correcting the girl. And the other one is called Sound of MUSIC'. Now let's go see if the well idea will work. Come on."

They arrived at the well and Lt. Ross jumped in first, followed by Ed, Al, Sandra and Hughes. She saw a blue electric light so she figured that they were gone. She and Inuyasha jumped in and landed on top of the other people that were trying to get out by using a ladder that Ed had made. So, Kagome dragged the entire group of people to feudal Japan.

When Kagome had gotten the FMA group out of the well she sighed. "Well just have to find a way to get you back. While your here you might as well help us collect the shards of the jewel of four souls. First you should meet my other friends from this time."

"What do you mean, 'this time?" Ed asked, looking around at the trees that surrounded the well.

"We're in the Feudal era of Japan. 500 years in the past."

"Wait, what year did we just come from?" Hughes asked, he had a feeling it wasn't 1916.

"1997, why?" the four FMA people's jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?" Ed yelled.

"We went to the FUTURE?" Al said.

"And now we're in the past?" Maria and Maes both said.

"Wait, what year were you from if you were from the past?"

"It was 1916 when we found that well." Ed said.

"You came from the earlier 1900's?" Kagome asked, "We need to get you home. This is not good. Ack, no WONDER you didn't know about the Lunar landing." she said that last part to herself.

* * *

PF: That's over. Hey, SG! WHERE ARE YOU! I wrote all but three short paragraphs of that! ED! ATTACK SG!

Ed: Why? Get Papa bear to do it, he's bigger than I am... I think. So why is he invisible again?

PF: I don't know why they are in visible. I'll send Jumbo bear. He's strong. Hence the name, JUMBO BEAR!

JB: Yes?

PF and Ed: Go fetch SG. She needs to say something.

moments later.

JB: Got her. Puts down on ground Time for fourth lunch. Seeya's.

PF: Bye JB! Now SG. Say something.

SG: NANI! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP? I was sleeping. I didn't get to bed until two last night! Oh well. Please Read and Review.

PF: Don't make me get... Jason bear! With his evil chain saw and ski mask. Yes a ski mask. Not a hockey mask. He's EVILER that way. So be nice to me.

SG: You would NNNNNNNNNOOOOOTTTTTT! AHHHHHHH! OKAASAN! Runs screaming from Jason Bear. Sumimasen, SUMEMASEN IMOUTO-CHAN! trips and falls on her face ITAI! gets up and continues running.

PF: While SG is running from Jason Bear I will conclude this story with me watching SG and Jason Bear while eating popcorn with Ed. Do what SG says! R&R OR JASON BEAR WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS! Seriously. That or worse. I will.


	2. Enter Kumiko the Wolf demon

Inu to Renkinjutsushi

By: Sailor Greeny and Her little sister Possessed Fangirl

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Inuyasha.

Summery:The FMA people find themselves in the Inuyasha world in Kagome's time, but then fall down the well to the Feudal era. Will they find a way to get home or will they be stuck 418 yeas in the past?

SG: Ok, I have made an OC for this story. I know I said last Chapter I didn't have one. Well I made one up as I was sleeping last night. Her name is Kumiko and she's a wolf Demon. If you didn't notice I have a thing for wolves.

PF: Yay! Mammal bear, do wolf demons count as your mammal friends?

MB: Ummm. Is it a nice wolf demon?

Kumiko: YES, Unless you are Naraku or connected to him.

PF: CONNECTED? To a person! Kidding. I'm not. Naraku bear is... not.

K: Naraku Bear? Who is that? Is he nice?

Naraku Bear: You got a problem with my name cause if you do you'll have to take it up with my good friend... Jason Bear! And I'm nice. I think. Sometimes. But. I. Am. Really. Weiiiiird. Sometimes. Like. I. Talk. With. One. Word. Per. Sentence.

#SOUND#

"Japanese"

"Animal talk"'

Thoughts'

(Author notes)

-Phone-

Chapter two: Enter Kumiko the Wolf demon.

They walked to the Village that Kagome told them her frinds would be waiting at. They stopped in-front of a small hut, Kagome said it was Kaede's hut.

"Ah Lady Kagome, I see you have returned." A man in purple monks robes came out. He saw Maria and walked up to her. "Hello, I'm Miroku." He was followed by a women wearing traveling clothes, a fire cat demon and a little fox demon. An elderly lady wearing Miko robes was that last one to leave. She had an eye patch that reminded the FMA people of King Bradley.

"Hi, I'm Sango." the black haired demon exterminator said. Smiling warmly. "Who are you?"

Sandra stepped out of the group and waved. "I'm Sandra. These are people." She pointed to every one else.

"I'm Edward Elric, this is my younger brother Alphonse. Just call us Ed and Al."

They were interrupted by the sound of villagers screaming. "DEMONS ARE ATTACKING!" A man said running up to the group. "Lady Kaede, what should we do. They look like wolf demons." Inuyasha heard this and ran towards the on coming Demons. "It's probably Koga," he said. He looked to see who it was and was surprised to see a girl was leading a bunch of wolves. The girl had long brown hair and a tail much like Koga. She was wearing a green kimono. She stopped when she saw the Village.

"Hello," she said smiling. "Have you seen a wind demon by the name of Kagura anywhere? She took something of mine and I want it back."

"I'm Sandra. These are people." She repeated pointing to the whole village. She laughed. "This is Ed. This is Al. They are, uh. Lt. Maria Ross And That's the guy with a gorgeous daughter. That's Papa bear, Mama bear" Sandra was pointing to the bears and eventually they got to getting real names. "And that's Naraku Bear an-"

"Naraku Bear?" Every body from the Inyasha gang stared at the empty space she was pointing to.

"Yes. Naraku Bear. He's on of the nicest ones. But he can't cook. No matter how many things I do to try to make it so he can. OW!" A rock floated up into the air and Something threw it at her head.

"Really, why do you have an empty space named Naraku Bear? And other empty spaces with names ending with Bear?" Ed asked remembering the thing landing on her and the thing that she caught. Several rocks floated into the air and threw themselves at Ed's head.

"Have you seen her?" The wolf demon repeated, completely ignoring the side conversation.

"Are you with Koga?" Inuyasha demanded, Kagome gave him a disapproving look.

"What, KOGA? Why would I be with HIM?" The she-wolf said disgusted. "Our tribes don't get along, and thanks to Naraku we're the only ones left in our pack." She pointed to the wolves behind her. "Kagura stole a special necklace that has been passed down in my tribe for generations. The fang of my ancestor Cheza. It was rumored that it had special powers that only the decedent could use. But Naraku wanted it and sent that wind sorceress after it. She go a lucky shot in and stole the fang. The fang has a special sent so I followed the trail here. Now have you seen her or not?"

"No, we haven't seen Kagura for a few days." Sango said, "we saw her a few days ago and she did drop something after we battled with her. Maybe this is what you are looking for." Sango took out a necklace that she had kept with her since the battle. It was a Jewel shaped like a fang.

"THAT'S IT!" The she-wolf yelled when she saw the fang. She held out her hand and the fang glowed in Sango's hand. It floated over to Kumiko and she put it on. "Thank you." she said and was about to leave, but was stopped by Kagome.

"What kind of power dose it have?" she asked.

"From what I heard of the legends. Cheza was a kind wolf demon that loved all living things. She had pink hair and red eyes. Her mate was a white wolf demon named Kiba who was very honorable and proud. This Jewel was formed when the two joined their powers in a fight with an evil half demon who had killed of most of her tribe. The only survivors of that battle were the children of the tribe. Kiba and Cheza's own children decided to keep the Jewel in the family and that's how I came to have it. My mother gave it to me when she died, my father was killed before then so I was left to lead my pack."

A whirlwind thingy dooda was rushing toward the massive group of people, Inuyasha saw it and growled. "Hello Kagome." Another wolf demon stopped infront of Kagome and took her hand. "Just came to see how that mutt Inuyasha was treating you."

Kumiko looked startled. "Why do you CARE how he's treating her?" She asked, irritation in her voice "Koga."

"Hm? Kumiko. Long time no see. I just wish it was longer." He responded boredly.

"What would you want with a HUMAN like her?" She ridiculed

"Hey! We're humans here!" Sandra shouted. "You don't hear us criticizing demos all the time!"

"Demon. Not demo." Ed said, correcting her.

"I have nothing against humans but when a wolf tries mating with a human then that gets a LITTLE bit... I don't know, WRONG!" Kumiko protested. "Blech!"

"Kagome's my woman, that's all."

"Kagome, have you agreed with this insane wolf demon? Are you really his mate?" Kumiko asked.

"NO!" Every one that knew Kagome well shouted. Along with Kagome. "I am not his mate. I've already disagreed with him but he won't listen."

"Koga you haven't got a chance, you know she likes me better!" Inuyasha told Koga.

"You are wrong Inuyasha. Someday I will win Kagome's heart. Goodbye Kumiko. Hopefully, we will not meet again." Kiba took off and left the group behind.

"What just happened?" Al asked. "That was really... really weird."

Kumiko spoke up. "Koga's trying to mate with a human is just not right. Him trying to force her is even worse. Wolves mate for life and you aren't supposed to force any one into anything. If she doesn't love him she just doesn't love him and he'll never win' her heart." She did the whole air quote thinga majigger.

"Well, let's go. We can't waste any time now can we. Koga hater, would you like to come with us to collect shards of the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha offered. Any one person that hates koga is good in his book. Even a wolf demon.

"Yeah sure. I need to kill Naraku any ways. My name is Kumiko. This is my pack. They are stuck in wolf form because of Naraku. The rest of the pack was killed."

"So this evil Naraku person is the EXACT opposite of Naraku Bear? Freaky. Ha can cook right?" Sandra asked avoiding another rock that hit Ed's arm, the right one. (SG: In more ways than one.

PF: The cool arm! Yay Ed!

Ed: Yay me!)

"Ooooh. Why does that sound like metal?" Sandra asked him running up to his arm and pulling his sleeve back. "Ahhhh! This is so cool! I want one!" Ed pulled back his hand.

"No you don't." He said seriously. "It would cause you very much pain. Though that would be a good thing in your case."

"I agree it would be very good. I always have a solid wall of bears around me. Unless I want them to go away." She looked like she was very deep in thought.

Lady Kagome, where did you meet this girl?" Miroku asked. (PF: Jason Bear!)

"Um at my house, long story and really hard to explain." Kagome told him. "Why?" Dumb question. (PF: Jason Bear!)

"Oh, the usual." (PF: Jason Bear!) He walked up to Sandra and took her hand. She didn't notice, her eyes were closed and she was deep in thought.

"Do I really want a metal arm?" She whispered. She thought some more.

"I was wondering, miss if you would-"

"Yes! That's what I need! I knew something was missing in my life. At first I thought it was my sanity but I've found the real answer!"

"Really, you'll bear my child? Thank You so much!" Miroku hugged sandra and she pryed herself loose.

"What? No way I'd rather lick a toad! Jason Bear! Attack!" Sandra pointed towards Miroku. The sound of a chain saw came from a few feet away.

"WHAAAAT?" Everybody screamed and ran away. The only person it really followed was Miroku. Eventually Kagome and her friends joined Sandra, who was watching Miroku run from JB. Then a while later the only person running was the perverted monk.

"JB! Stop! You've been running for so long, poor thing." The chain saw turned off and Sandra walked towards Mirouku and hugged the invisible space. "All who doubted invisible Teddy's existed say I'" Every one said I. "All who believe they Exist now say I'" Once again they all did. "Good. Night. I'm going to bed now. I've thought it over again and I don't think the whole metal arm thing is right for me." She promptly laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

PF: Sandra is a freak without a last name.

Ed: Yep I like it here.

PF: POLL TIME! I don't care much But Do you think Ed and Sandra should like each other? I probably won't listen but SG will.

Ed: You are going to make me fall in love with her?

PF It's a script. YOU are mine. You are stuck to a chain on my waist.

Ed: (looks at waist) when did that Happen!

SG: Ok, It's our mothers Birthday, so we need to wash the car.

Kumiko: What is a car?

SG: Nothing you would care about. You're a wolf and can walk anywhere you want.

Kumiko: (looks out window and sees cat) CAT! (goes after Peaches the neighbors cat)

SG: STOP CHASING THE KITTY! What did she ever do to you?

PF: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! We won't put up chap 3 until someone does. Hey where did Peaches go?

Al:...


End file.
